


Biker Blood

by arweeny



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arweeny/pseuds/arweeny
Summary: Elizabeth had her dreams interrupted by the Family that fate gave her. Facing an abusive life, she finds herself involved with a Motorcycle Club full of dangerous bikers.     Jackson Teller, biker, outlaw and a legacy. Keep the Club. The young man has to face maturity over the life challenges.     Passion, betrayal, crimes and secrets. A novel inspired by the characters from the American TV show Sons Of Anarchy. However, it's an independent production, following an original plot.                                   * I do not own any rights from Sons of Anarchy.





	Biker Blood

"Kevin! Please, don't leave! Kevin!" I yelled crying and grabbed his arm trying to make him stay.

"I can't take this anymore, Lizzie. I just can't!" Kevin said staring at me. I could feel him, I should understand him, but I just couldn't accept that. Sean pulled me away from him and threw me against the table.

"Get out! Go, bastard! Hurry up!" Sean yelled grabbing Kevin's backpack and throwing it against his chest. Sean kicked Kevin out like a dog. "Get the fuck outta here and never go back again!" He kept yelling while grabbed Kevin by his sweatshirt's collar and dragged him out of the night club.

I got up touching my hips and feeling the ache from my shock against the table. I ran to the room's door. The house was full. The music was loud as usual but this didn't stop people from noticing Sean dragging Kevin among the crowd. When I saw Sean treating Kevin like an indigent my legs got weak and I felt on the floor with my back rubbing against the wall. I cringed hugging my knees and lowering my face letting go my tears.

"What the hell, Elizabeth? Get up!" Sean said suddenly getting in the room. I tried to fool myself and pretend his presence was just something my mind created. I ignored him, keeping myself cringed. I heard him mumble something and in the next minute he grabbed my arm roughly making me get up. I started to tremble and when I opened my eyes, he had already distanced himself. He was preparing one of his cigars, lighting it then and exhaling the smoke right after. I went to the door, but before I could open it he said in an surly tone "Wait... Come back here and have a sit. I want to talk to you."

"Yes...?" I said almost whispering and then I sat on the couch.

"You know it was better this way." He said grabbing a chair and sitting right in front of me. I almost couldn't keep any eye contact with him. I knew that everything that would go out from his mouth was just scheduled phrases and none of them would make me feel better. "Your brother is just another loser. Having him here with us was just another useless expense and you, more than everyone, should know that our situation it's not that good to support a fuckin' junkie."

I just compressed my lips trying to hold my tears. I nodded agreeing with every world from Sean. I kept my eyes down looking at the chair feet and tried to run away from my thoughts.

My mother was addicted to games and sleeping pills. She spent her time at casinos and alleys. Every place that had some kind of gambling there she was, playing and betting even the money she didn't have. When she wasn't playing she stayed at home cursing and grumbling against life, filling herself with sleeping medicines to run from responsibilities. She met Sean when she started to prostitute herself to pay game debts. Sean was always into prostitution business where he attracted women and run lots of night clubs. Mommy fell in love with him and they end up in a relationship. Despite all her mistakes in life, trust in Sean was the worst of them.

Sean Copperfield. This was the name of the man that once seemed to be the stepfather we missed. When I was a teenager, Sean used to spoil me, treat me the best way I ever been treated. No one ever cared about me like he did, but I was growing up and I started to notice his real eyes. He didn't have the eyes of a stepfather. He had eyes of a man. A man with dirty intentions.

Mommy died in her third overdose and since then Kevin changed completely. He started to spend so long out on the streets that I couldn't even recognize him when he come home. His hair was always so greasy and lengthy, his clothes always dirty and he seemed to suffer from an incurable flu because his nose seemed to be always irritated. But I knew that this wasn't any flu. He had surrendered to the drugs. He used to stole and got himself in fights all the time just to keep this damn addiction. Now he had lost his head and argued with Sean, got kicked and thrown on the streets.

"Listen to me!" I woke up from my thoughts with my body trembling when I felt Sean holding my neck, forcing me to look in his eyes. – Kevin made his biggest mistake in life when he went out that door. I know you're not as stupid as him on leaving all this things I offer to you. Am I wrong, sweetie? – He released my neck running his hand down on my skin. His lips curved into a grin and I couldn't hide my disgust anymore. I moved his hand away from my body and ran away from his room.


End file.
